pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Retzorg/09dhowell v. RetzorgIII
This blog post keeps track of a "legal" battle between 09dhowell and RetzorgIII over whether or not Pouetpu-games allows moderators have the power to tell users that they aren't allowed to give 10/10 rates to levels that don't "deserve" them. 09dhowell (08/18/2015 03:59 am) Warning to RetzorgIII: Please review levels correctly. Your review on Camdavis8's level isn't legit, spamming 10/10s is NOT going to help the creators improve. It's okay to ignore a few cut-offs but levels which generally have lots of flaws should not be rated 10/10, big flaws are not good and if the user receives a 10/10, they're going to think they don't need to improve and will keep making the same mistakes. Review correctly next time and if there's flaws, point them out. You've done this on other spam levels in the past, refrain from doing this again. RetzorgIII (08/20/2015 07:59 pm) Dear Global Moderator 09dhowell, I must object to being warned to "review levels correctly," not because I intend to be inflammatory by defying the moderators, but because I feel that it is a breach of the moderators' power and a violation of my rights as a user. It is true that the portal rules state that "Admin and moderators have the last word" and that pouetpu's list of moderator jobs states that moderators are to "Ban user who dont listen warnings sic." The portal rules also state, however, that "You have the right to use the vote or the review system to rate a level," and pouetpu's list of rules for moderators states that "Moderator do not impose his way of revewing levels. sic" While you do clearly have the power to make an exception to the users' right to rate levels for users who are clearly giving invalid low rates in that pouetpu's list of moderator jobs states, "Get rid of users creating fake account to spam levels with low reviews," nowhere in the portal faq or on pouetpu's profile page is it in any way stated that a user should not give high rates to levels that don't "deserve" them without reason. I hope that you will understand. Sincerely, RetzorgIII 09dhowell (08/21/2015 04:07 am) I have received several reports on your false reviewing though, it looked like you were deliberately giving levels that clearly had lots of flaws and were spammy a 10/10 rate. The "-Moderator do not impose his way of making levels." statement means that users aren't allowed to impose on the way the moderators review levels, not the other way round. This portal rule "-No need to be harsh when reviewing a bad level just give some advices to help..." is what I'm interested in because I've played a few bad levels with a lot of flaws and you're doing the opposite of being harsh, you're not giving advice to help the user out like the rule insists, you're just giving them a 10/10 rate and not helping them improve which is what I dislike and is why I've received reports about your false reviewing. RetzorgIII (08/21/2015 06:56 pm) Dear Global Moderator 09dhowell, I will do nothing to deny that I was giving levels that may have been undeserving 10/10 rates completely intetionally, but I was doing it understanding that it was perfectly allowed for me to do so; I had read the portal rules and Pouetpu's comments carefully. I can see how you would interpret "Moderator do not impose his way of making levels" as "Moderator, do not impose upon his way of making levels;" if it was intended as an extra protection for moderators specifically against users and not vice versa, however, it would be listed as a portal rule, and not in a comment containing other moderator limitations. The interpretation that "Moderator do not impose his way of making levels other users" is also more consistent with the portal rule ""You have the right to use the vote or the review system to rate a level." I respect the portal rules and your power as moderator, but I will also stand firmly for my established rights as a user and the limits to your power as Global Moderator. Sincerely, RetzorgIII Popthatcorn14 (08/22/2015 01:49 pm) You are clearly breaking this rule: -Do not give misinformation. This means you must NOT (underline not) review a level with foolish comments such as inappropriate material and/or not focusing on the level and instead talking to yourself. You may tell me this doesn't just fall under reviewing and you are correct. The same goes with comments and reports. It's common sense, but to you you're making it seem like it is by posting nonsense in reviews and backing up your claim when you lack the fact that you can't give misinformation in reviews. (as well as comments and reports) And this: -No need to be harsh when reviewing a bad level just give some advices to help... "just give advices to help..." And instead, you make your pointless comments and give a freebie to that user without helping them. If i see one more review like that, it will be a 2 weeks ban for you. Do i make myself clear? I don't even wanna get a reply back because what i said basically sums up what you did, and it is breaking the site rules, whether you think it is or not. Okay? Regards, Popthatcorn14 RetzorgIII (08/22/2015 02:41 pm) I completely understand. I will now make sure that my reviews are relevant and helpful, and that if I am unable to give a relevant review, I will use the rate system instead. I greatly appreciate the fact that you have addressed the larger problem of me goofing off and not being helpful instead of the comparatively trivial problem of me rating extremely leniently. You're da best Pop :3 Category:Blog posts